


The Tower

by HashDash23



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: But Not Much, F/F, Little bit of angst, and a video of aimie and maiya holding hands, anna/jane is barely there, based on the flash mob at the tower of london, but i did intend it to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashDash23/pseuds/HashDash23
Summary: The beheaded cousins don't react well to being asked to perform at the Tower of London.
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	The Tower

Katherine and Anne were quiet in the back of the car, which was incredibly odd but considering the news the queens had just received, no one was surprised.

Their director and choreographer had organised a flash-mob, this had all the Queens excited until they mentioned it was outside the Tower of London; this news sobered the mood instantly, particularly for the cousins.

Typically, Anne sat upfront, next to Catherine, controlling the mood of the car with the music, while Kitty sat in the middle, holding hands or leaning on Cathy. But the second and fifth queens moved into the back of the car, staring out at the passing houses, hands gripping each other so tight that both of their knuckles were white. 

Both beheaded queens immediately retired to Anne’s attic room when the group got home. The other four queens congregated in the kitchen, Cathy and Jane immediately getting to work on making tea.

“Is this such a good idea? Making them go back?” Catherine asked, looking up the stairs as if she could see into the attic.

“We’re not going inside, we’re staying out the front of the Tower” Anna shrugged, though she didn’t sound overly confident.

“It’s not going to matter though; the outside of the Tower was the last piece of the outside they ever saw” Jane sighed as she slid two mugs to the seated Queens.

Cathy sighed as she sat down “I’ll try to talk to Kitty, and Catherine you try talking to Anne but if Kitty doesn’t want to do it, I’m not going to force her. She’s come so far; I’m not going to set her back”

“I agree. Anne is finally able sleep through the night most nights, she deserves to be able to live her life unafraid of closing her eyes” Catherine nodded.

It wasn’t until Anna and Jane started preparing dinner that Cathy and Catherine moved up to the attic.

Cathy poked her head into the attic to see the cousins facing each other on the bed, heads close together; so as not to disturb them Cathy made sure to make noise as she opened the door and approached the bed. 

“Kitty” Cathy murmured as she brushed her fingers lightly over Kitty’s ankle, not holding on but letting the younger queen know that she was there. “Did you want to go to our room and talk?” 

Catherine could see the wheels turning in Kitty’s mind, knowing that Cathy had no expectation of what Kitty should do and would follow the younger queen’s lead.

Kitty nodded once and rolled out of the bed, marching straight down the stairs, Cathy following at a wide distance.

Catherine sat on the end of the bed, looking at Anne who continued to stare at the spot that Kitty had just vacated. The two sat quietly until Anne turned her eyes and held her hand out to Catherine.

Catherine crawled up the bed, laying so that she was facing Anne. Anne gripped at Catherine’s hands in between their bodies. 

“Do you want to talk?” Catherine whispered.

“Not yet” Anne whispered back.

“Okay.” Catherine nodded softly “Take as long as you need”

Downstairs it was a little less peaceful.

Cathy had entered the room to find Kitty pacing backwards and forwards. The sixth queen half closed the door and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

“Kitty. You don’t have to stop pacing but would you feel comfortable in telling me what you’re feeling?” 

“I just… I don’t want to go back there. If I go back, what if I don’t come out?”

“We wouldn’t let that happen. I know that you aren’t going to believe it straight away, but you must know deep down that we will all fight tooth and nail for you. I will fight tooth and nail for you. You’re not getting stuck in that place again” Cathy rolled onto her knees, noting that Kitty’s pacing had slowed slightly.

“I don’t know if I can do this Cathy” Kitty finally stopped and turned to face Cathy.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to babe. I will support whatever you want to do. If you decide to go then I won’t leave your side. If you want to curl up under the covers and not go outside, then I’ll curl up next to you. You control you in this life. You control you.” 

Kitty took a small step closer to Cathy, her hands shaking. Cathy ached to go and pull her into a hug, but she knew that Kitty needed to make that move into being touched. 

“It’s your call babe, and you can take all the time you need to decide” before Cathy could finish her sentence Kitty surged forward, wrapping her arms around Cathy’s waist and burying her face in the crook of Cathy’s neck.

Two weeks later the queens were on their way to the flash mob performance. There was a nervous buzz in the car as Jane drove, differing from the norm to allow Catherine to sit in the middle holding Anne while Cathy sat at the back whispering into Kitty’s ear to calm her down.

The queens were quickly changed into their costumes and make up done before being ushered over to a line of bike pulled chariots. 

As Kitty walked towards her chariot, she plastered a smile on her face and focused on the excitement of all the people around her. It wasn’t until she got to the chariots that she realised that Cathy was lagging behind her.

Cathy pulled herself out of the quick selfie she was taking with a fan, giving them a grin and having no hesitation in running up to grasp Kitty’s outstretched hand.

“I’ve got you babe” Cathy grinned as the chariot started off.

…

“I’m right beside you the whole time. I’m not going to leave you” Catherine said to Anne as they were pulled closer to the Tower.

“And we don’t have to go in, right?” Anne asked.

“I’ll knock the place down before they make us go in” Catherine grinned as Anne laughed.

The beheaded cousins were able to take on the mood of the crowd and perform their hearts out. After the performance, the queens took photos with their fans, Kitty and Anne never letting each other, Catherine and Cathy out of their sights. 

In the car home, Anne felt comfortable enough to sit in the front and control the music while Catherine drove. Kitty was leaning forward, controlling the music with her cousin, her hand never leaving Cathy’s.

The queens had conquered a big fear the best way they knew how. Together.


End file.
